Nothing Special
by Nessa154
Summary: This my first story and I cant come up with a summary! I'm sorry, okay so its about a vegan vampire family with an interesting past, and they have to protect the most precious things in their lives. She is special she is a half vampire and human, her parents were killed. Some obsess over her and will stop at nothing to get her. Sorry again but please give me a chance, thank you!
1. Chapter 1- Hello

Nothing Special- Hello

VanessaPOV

I just sat on the middle of my bed, playing with my laptop, when Nataly came bursting into my room and sat next to me. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Um... doesn't it look obvious," I said pointing at my laptops' screen. "Guys, please come here," called my aunt from downstairs. Mmm we had visitors…again.

I feel like a freak most of the visitors we get come here to see me. Why? You ask, well I'm half human and half vampire. I have a heartbeat, blood coursing through my veins, but I'm immortal. I'm hundred and sixteen years old, though I look like I could be seventeen if I was a human. I eat food and drink blood, and no not human blood, animal blood it tastes horrible but I've gotten used to it. I have 'gifts' as most call it, two different gifts; I could sense people's emotions with that came hearing their thoughts, you would think those were two different thing but I can feel their emotions which somehow connected me to their thoughts, I don't know really how to explain it but any who, my other gift is to make people see what I want them to see, an illusionist I think. My gifts work on humans and vampires, I've been working on manipulating people's emotions, it hasn't been easy but I'm getting there. Most of my family didn't have a gift, it was only my uncle, Mather, Debbie, David, and I. My uncle could hypnotize and control them completely, Debbie could move the elements such as water, earth, air and fire. David had super strength and compulsion, and I already told you what my powers are but I am the fastest in my whole family, something I was really proud of.

When Nataly and I entered the living room five deep amber eyed colored vampire were staring at us, and their emotions hit me, hard, I quickly blocked everybody in the room. My aunt stood by the fire place close to the visitors, David, my brother stood in next to her, Debbie and Rod, my cousins stood in front of us, shielding us. We knew vegie vampires wouldn't hurt Nataly or me but it's a precaution. Nataly was also half human and half vampire, but that is a whole different story. She's pregnant with my brothers' baby, she was in a car accident a month ago she was dying my brother didn't want to lose, so he bite her not knowing she was pregnant. We noticed she wasn't a full vampire when she woke up craving ice cream, most of her upper body well her abdomen is still squishy and human other than that she's all vampire. So now we wait and see what happens. It's seems, if it was a normal pregnancy, she'd be about five or six months along. Her eyes didn't change to crimson all the way there was still hints of her hazel eyes.

My dad had done the same with my mother a long time ago, he'd bitten her before she was sure she was pregnant with me, my dad didn't want to risk losing her. But my parents were killed only five years after my birth, by some vampire that wanted revenge on my parents I never knew the reason why though. My aunt took me into her care, it was weird how we were actually family, my dad and brother were the first to be turned by a thirsty, a nomad, unfortunately there's were my father lost David's mother. A few decades later my father found out his sister, her husband, and two children were vampires. Well Debbie was nineteen when she was turned and Rod was twenty-one. About seven decades later my dad found love again, my mom.

One of the visitors spoke up, "Hello we're the Dawson's and we just moved to a neighboring house," said the leader I would guess. There was three men and two women, their eyes were a deep amber. "My name Peter and this is my family," he said gesturing towards the other four vampires. He was tall, had short, black, wavy hair and of course pale skin, every vampire had pale skin, like ghost white pale. He was wearing a long sleeve, navy colored shirt that was tight and black jeans. The woman standing next to him was also tall, black shoulder length hair, and a round face. She was wearing a dark red knee length dress, a silver necklace around her neck, paired with a cute pair of black flats. "Hello I'm Regina," said the woman in a soft voice. "I'm Tiffany," said the other girl standing next to Regina in a somewhat enthusiastic voice. She wasn't tall or short, medium size maybe, her hair is dirty blond and long. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a flowy white shirt and red pumps. "I'm Robert," said the guy standing next to her that was holding her hand. He was a bit taller than Peter, he had short brown hair. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. "And I'm John," said the guy at the end. He had light brown hair that was all over the place, he was wearing dark blue jeans with a tight white shirt that showed off his strong arms.

Well it seems that they weren't visitors but neighbors. Great thirteen vampires in the same neighborhood, let's see how this turns out. We introduced each other one by one, when I said my name, they looked at me with curiosity. Elly explained that we were family, blood related family. My uncle and Tom weren't here they were out hunting. Tom is Debbie's hubby.

Elly told them what I was and they gasped. The visitors we got usually just came to see if I was real and not a fake thing, they came because of the stories other vampires have told. And there was always that bothered me the most, 'Is your mother alive?' or 'Where are your parents?' I never answered those, it was either Elly, or my brother did, only saying they died. Some visitors became my friends, but I only had two best friends, Nataly and Esperanza. I didn't know how Esperanza would react to Nataly I hoped nicely. But they did have one thing in common, they both felt very protective about me, just like the rest of my family. And I loved them to death but sometime they'd go overboard.


	2. Chapter 2-Prank Time

**A/N: Thanks for reading…I'm sorry I took a long time to update but here it is. Please review, don't be afraid to hurt my feeling, I'm a big girl I can take it.**

**VanessaPOV**

We'd all gone outside to the backyard patio. I liked the patio especially because there was a fire pit, two large, curved couches on the sides of the pit.

My aunt and the Dawson's were talking about my past, only part of it, well Peter and Regina mostly the other three vampires were either looking at me or Nataly. Elly and David told them about Nataly's pregnancy and that the baby would be just like me half human, half vampire. I was bored and I had a bitching headache, I didn't know why being around these visitors gave me a headache, maybe it was because all their emotions were too overwhelming, I layed my head on Nataly's shoulder, the cold helped a little.

Suddenly, David's cell started to ring, the ringtone was just so funny and the look on his face was to die for. It was 'Baby got back' by Sir Mix-A-Lot. I had changed all his ringtones to some embarrassing song, I can't believe he hadn't notice. Nataly looked at me and I looked at her and we bursted out laughing, everybody else did the same except David, who was taking the battery out of his phone. I could barely breathe and my eyes were getting watery as well as Nataly.

I tried to calm myself down but it was impossible. Nataly was leaning on me now still laughing, I was clutching my side which had started hurting from laughing so hard. _You're so going to pay for this Vanessa_, said David through his thoughts, all though he wasn't that mad, which surprised me. _David is so going to kill you_, thought Nataly. _Vanessa, why now?_ Asked my aunt, who was looking at me with an amused/stern look. _I didn't think we were having visitors, and I can't believe nobody called him all day, most of his contacts are under that song_. I explained to Nataly and my aunt. I finally had my laughter under control now, but I had a huge smug smile on my face. Score Nessa! I thought to myself.

_Nice one, Ness_. I heard Tom, my uncle and he weren't far, I turned my head in the direction I heard his thought. Seconds later they came through, Tom walked towards us and sat in between Debbie and I. He messed with my hair lightly before he sat down, my uncle Mat said hello to our visitors and sat next to Elly. He discreetly gave me a thumps up, that was his way of asking me how I was feeling, and I just nodded and smiled.

After a while the Dawson's left and my aunt told them they were welcomed here any time. My aunt walked them to the door while the rest of us stayed in the backyard. "So what was that about, Vanessa?" asked my brother, turning his phone back on. "Oh, remember what happened last time," I said. Last week he had glued a note to my forehead saying _'__**I love you! Good luck opening the door. ;)**__' _That's when I found out he had glued my bedroom door shut. "Oh yeah," David chuckled, Nataly giggled, she knew something else was in store for him tomorrow.

**JohnPOV**

I hated this so much. Moving, I mean I get it that the humans would notice we didn't age but come on. Couldn't they mind their own business? We moved from Virginia to Forks, Washington. Well outskirts of Forks, it was full of forest which was kinda cool, you could walk around for hours and not get bored, get lost to nature you know?

We arrived to our new home, which was a big and spacious two story house with an attic; four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a TV room on the second floor and a living room on the bottom floor, and a huge modern kitchen which I knew Regina loved the moment she saw it, and of course a dining room that we would probably never use. We were five vampires, two couples and single little me.

We were currently unloading the rental truck when a scent caught my attention, vampire. I dropped the box I was holding and stood in front of the house, crouching down ready attack, and apparently I wasn't the only that smelled it. Peter, my father and Bobby, well his name was Robert but I liked to tease him by calling him Bobby, were at my side. Peter put his hand on my shoulder, when I didn't straight up he grasped my shoulder tightly and straightened me.

There were soft foot falls then a tall, slender woman came into view, she was walking on the side of the pathway that lead to the gates. That's when I knew she was the scent I caught, it seemed weird most vampires didn't settle in one place. She noticed us and turned to look at us, her eyes were topaz. We all relaxed instantly, she was one of us, she had a round face, small thin lips, low cheekbones, and almond shaped eyes, with brown cinnamon, wavy, armpit length hair.

Peter spoke up, "Hello, we just moved here, we didn't think there was another coven close by." The woman looked in her mid-thirties that may have been when she was changed. "Oh well, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Elizabeth, but everybody calls me Elly," she said politely, her voice was very soothing. This didn't really seem like a neighborhood, the houses were so apart, there was only three drive ways, which meant there were three houses, down the pathway each about one or two miles away. It was like a private neighborhood with a huge gate at the entrance, you needed a code to get in.

"Thank you. How big is your coven?" asked Peter, she smiled fondly as she spoke about her coven," My family is pretty big." _What did she mean by big? Where they also vegan or was it only her that was vegan?_ These questions ran through my head I didn't know why but I was worried, vampires that drank human blood were lethal, they weren't in the right frame of mind.

"They're all vegan," said Elizabeth that quickly calmed me. Regina and Tiffany came out to join us they greeted her with a polite 'Hello', Peter introduced them, Elizabeth offered her help and Peter being a total gentleman he refused.

"If you'd let us, we'd love to meet your family," said Regi, she always liked meeting new people.

"Of course, but… this may seem odd. But my niece she's…special," said Elizabeth her eyes taking our expressions in. "What do you mean?" asked Peter, his voice full of concern well hell I was worried as fuck, what did she mean by _special_?

"Well… she's half human, half vampire," she whispered waiting for our reactions, it took a minute for it to sink in. _Was it even possible?_ Regi and Tiffany gasped, Peter's voice was full of curiosity, "Is it possible? Is she venomous? How old is she?" How the hell was that even possible, her mother must be human and possibly dead, that's the only way her father can't be human and her mother vampire, everything in a vampires body was dead, frozen forever.

Elizabeth said she could try and explain this, because well were all intrigued. We started walking upward the pathway that lead to her house, and since we were walking at human pace well a little faster than human pace, we got there in about twenty minutes. When we started getting closer to her home, it was breathtaking, it was a really big, two story house, and exceptionally beautiful.

When we got inside it was so spacious and open, we walked down a small hallway and into a large living room, "Your home is beautiful, Elly." Said Regi obviously taken away with the house, a tall guy, with dark blonde hair walked in, he gave us a curt nod, his face dead serious, then looked at Elizabeth. "David, they are the Dawson's' they just moved in," Elizabeth introduced us, David nodded again but this he gave us a small smile. "Guys, please come here," Elly called out, a few seconds two vampires appeared, a woman and a man, they both looked in their twenties. "Hello," said the girl, "I'm Debbie." We all said quite hello's, "I'm Rod," said the guy, damn his voice was deep.

After a minute or so, I could hear two distinct heartbeats, a slow and a very fast but they were both steady, two girls walked in, one looked older than the other, the girl on the left was tall probably about 5'9, round face, soft features, and dark brown, mid-back length hair, but I didn't pay attention to her much, the girl on the right was short, not midget short but short, she looked like she was 5'3 but there was no way she was taller than that. Her face was oval and perfect, her eyes were framed with dark, long, full lashes. Her eyes were unique, they were black with blue rims, her hair was a sun kissed brown color, it was up in a ponytail with soft curls, and side bangs. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a grey long sleeve, loose fitting shirt with the word 'LOVE' in black lettering and black vans.

Rod and Debbie moved to stand in front of the two girls, they were being protective, did they think we might hurt her or the other girl? Elizabeth was saying something, but I didn't really pay attention I was captivated by the girl, I snapped out of it as I heard my family introduce themselves, good thing I snapped out of it in time. "And I'm John," I said looking back at the girl, she was looking at us carefully when her eyes finally landed on me, I was captivated her eyes were just so beautiful.

Elizabeth, Peter, and Regi started talking about the two girls, apparently they were both half human and half vampire but one was bitten, I think her name was Nataly, and turned half vampire because she was pregnant, she was pregnant with David's child and because of the fetus she didn't turn full vampire. Vanessa, the beautiful blue eyed girl, was born not bitten. Her mother survived the pregnancy, I noticed as Elizabeth talked about her parents she looked sad and looked down at the floor twiddling with her fingers, Regi asked where her parents were, Elizabeth looked over at Vanessa then looked back at us and said, "They're gone." Regi apologized but Elizabeth said it was okay.

After an hour of just standing, we all went out into the backyard, it was a backyard patio. Peter, Regina and Elizabeth just kept talking, it's almost been about two hours since we got here and I'm pretty sure they weren't even halfway done. Elizabeth explained that they were blood related family, Debbie and Rod, were her biological kids, and David and Vanessa were here nephew and niece, David's and Vanessa's father was her brother.

Vanessa now had a little frown on her pretty little face, she had put her head on Nataly's shoulder. Suddenly there was a ring, which turned into a song, I knew this song it was from the 1990's by Sir Mix-a-Lot, Baby got back I think that was the name of the song. Vanessa was the first to burst out laughing, then everybody else followed, it was David's phone that started ringing, he didn't look mad he just didn't laugh. Her laugh was so infectious, it was soft and beautiful, after a minute or so she stopped laughing but had a very smug smile on her face. There was someone in the woods, I could hear him or her, and Vanessa turned to look in that same directions, and then two men walked through. I guess one of them was Elizabeth's husband and one was Debbie's husband, Elizabeth told us two of her family member weren't here.

After another hour of just sitting and talking we left, Elizabeth and Mather, Elizabeth's husband, walked us to the door. We were invited back, well Peter and Regi were because they still didn't finish talking, of course the rest of us were invited back, and I was going. I wanted to get a chance and at least talk to Vanessa, she seemed special and not just because she was half human half vampire, but her presence alone made me feel calm.

**Please review…. **


	3. Chapter 3-Family

**VPOV**

I loved staying up late and just having fun with my family. After the Dawson's left, we stayed in the backyard. We started talking about where we might go this weekend. "Oh, oh I want to go to NYC," said Debbie, any chance she got, she would go to NYC and go shopping spree, and of course in those shopping sprees I always got a whole new wardrobe. We have a private jet, so if we need to go to somewhere we'd use it. "Oh come on, we always go there," whined Rod.

1…2…3… SMACK! That always happened when they disagreed on something, or if he said something embarrassing about her.

_Oh my gosh, it's Vanessa's birthday this weekend. I totally forgot. _Thought Debbie, I looked at her my eyes wide, my heart thumping even faster than usual, she gave me a devilish smile and I raised an eyebrow in question. Fuck, I've even forgotten about my birthday.

"You guys, I just remembered something," she said all the time just looking at me. "It's little Nessa's birthday on Friday," she winked at me, did she really need to bring this up now? I knew they would remember sometime this week, but come on, I also knew they would go crazy planning it. Ugh I didn't want a party! But try explaining that to the party planners, the party planning trio, I think I have a better chance stopping a fucking train than winning an argument with them about not wanting a party.

The trio was usually Debbie, Elly, Nataly or me, depending on who we were celebrating. But I was always left out; because the parties they had were usually for me, which I wasn't complaining or anything they were awesome, but I feel like I'm taking advantage of them, I explained that to them but they thought I was losing it.

"Oh we need to do something for her birthday," said Nataly, she was bouncing a little. "We're throwing you a party, no matter what you say," said Elly a small smile on her face, I tried to hear her thoughts but she quickly blocked me, I tried to hear everybody else thoughts but all I got was a soft, quiet hum. No! I need to know what they were planning so I could prepare myself.

_**~.~.~**_

_I walked in a dark, endless forest, it seemed. I feel like I've been walking in circles, never able to find an exit. After more walking, I finally saw what looked like a small clearing, I saw two figures. I walked towards them, as I got closer they turned around and I saw their faces. Oh god, they were my parents, with arms wide open! I ran towards them, but suddenly they were fighting with two other vampires. "Where's the girl?!" growled one of the vampires, it was a woman, she held my mother by her throat, my mother's face held no fear, "You can't have her! "She looked at me pleading for me to run, that's when I knew the girl was me. But I couldn't I was paralyzed, the other vampire was on the ground screaming in pain, my father was now fighting with the woman, my mother ran towards me but the man that was on the ground got up and pulled my mother by the hair. It was then I noticed he didn't have an arm, maybe that's why he was on the ground screaming in pain, my father was still fighting with the woman, she had the upper hand._

_The man finally got the upper hand in fighting my mother, he hooked his arm around my mother's throat and ripped her head off by flipping her over his shoulder, I wanted to cry, scream, anything to distract them and for my father to finish them. But that didn't happened I watched as the man stalked toward his partner and together ripped one of my father's limbs off every time he denied to tell them where I was. _

"_I'll never tell you where she is," growled my father before the woman ripped his head off from his body, they set both my parent bodies on fire, and that when I finally let out a blood-chilling scream. Both vampires turned to look in my direction and as they started walking in my direction, my aunt, uncle, and brother showed up and the two vampires looked irritated but ran in a different direction…._

I shot up in my bed, hot and sweaty. I hadn't dreamt of that day in a long time. I mean I missed my parent a lot, but every time I thought of them they were happy memories, I rarely thought of the day they were killed, I used to blame myself I didn't help. But my family always reassured none of it was my fault, but I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

I looked over at my clock, it read _2:45 am. _Great, I lay back on my bed hopefully sleep could come to me… It was now _4:20 am, _and I still couldn't sleep I was wide awake. I got up and dressed in some dark blue jeans, a white long sleeve, black and white VANS, and a turquoise beanie. I wrote a small note to my family telling them I went hunting and that I'll be back later, I walk out to my balcony, I jump over the small rail. Once I touch the ground I just walked into the forest, I was in no hurry. After a few minutes I started to run, I stopped when I heard a black bear's heartbeat…mmm. It smelled good, I didn't like hunting for small animals, but sometimes I had to hunt deers, I loved when here and there a larger animal would cross my path.

Once I was full, I ran towards the mountains I wanted to see the sun rise, I guess it was still really early and I didn't feel like going back home.

After I watched the sun rise, instead of going back to my family, I went to my old house, where I and my parents use to live. I looked for the spear key in the plants, once I finally found it I went into the house. Some of the furniture was dusty, but other than that it looked the same, it's been a while since I actually walked into the house and just walked around.

I went to my old room, I ran my fingers over my old crib, I grabbed my old blanket and hugged to my chest, I ran my hand over my embroider name that was stitched on the side of the blanket. I remembered how after my parents were killed I didn't let it go, I just held it and cried for hours on end, but I still cried when I thought about them but not like I use too. I used to get out of the house and leave for days, I never left an explanation I just left, after a while I noticed the pain I was putting my family through, every time I left they would panic and when I got back I saw the relief on their face and I heard their thoughts. I was like that for almost nine months, my family literally dragged me out of that funk, and I'm glad they did.

_**~.~.~**_

I took my time to get back home, when I walked through the kitchen door it was _11:32_ _am._

"Hey Ness, you're back," greeted Debbie, she hooked her arm with mine and together we walked to the living room. The Dawson's were here again, I gave them a polite smile and sat next to my aunt. I slowly let my guard down, just testing how much I could take, to my surprise it wasn't too bad. But that wasn't right, everybody was here right? I should hear them, I could sense them but then I remembered they were blocking me, I could still hear Elly, Debbie, and all the Dawson's. Elly's thoughts were partially had to be big. After a while of Elly and Peter and Regina talking my aunt said the one sentence I wished she hadn't. "It's actually Vanessa's birthday today," she said with a big smile, I turned my head slightly to look at my aunt, I raise an eyebrow, and she smirked and winked at me.

"Happy birthday, honey," said Regina, the rest of them said happy birthday and I just had to sit there and say thank you. Something caught my eye, I turned my head slightly to my left but there was no one there, maybe I am going crazy. Then I heard someone whispering, "Where are we going to take her?"

"I don't know, just-, "someone started to say but got cut off by some shushing them.

"Shh! She can hear us," said yet another person. That's all I heard before I heard retreating footsteps, I absolutely knew they were trying to get me away from the house for at least a few hours, so they could arrange the party. A few seconds later in came Nataly, Esmeralda, and Seleste; when did Esme and Seleste get here? We met while I was hunting, at the time they were into human blood but after a while they gave our lifestyle a try. They both had their mates, George is Seleste's mate, and he was dying of cancer when he was turned, Henry is Esmeralda's mate, I don't really know how these two met but they were amazing together.

"Excuse us, but we need to steal this young lady," said Seleste, Debbie got up and pulled me up with her, Seleste also hooked her arm with mine and together started dragging me to the garage, before I was out of the living room I turned and gave my aunt a pleading look and she just smiled at me. I gave into the two girls who at first were struggling in dragging me, when we got to the garage I was pushed into a BMW X5, once I was strapped in someone put a cloth over my eyes. "What the-?!" I said, touching the cloth over my eyes, "Hey lovely," said someone behind me. "Hey bitch," I responded to Seleste, as she tighten the cloth, I hated not being to see and I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts! Just a bonus!

**A/N: Please review, I need a little motivation. I'll update soon I promise, and the next chapter will be the party and a lot of new vampires are going to be in the next chapter.**


End file.
